I Can't Say No to You
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: This is a series of one shots that take place between What I See and a story I will soon be writing called I Feel the Earth Move which will take place several years in the future in San Fransisco. These span the college years and a short time after.
1. I Can't Say No to You

_Author's Note: This is the first in a series of one-shots that will bridge What I See and I Feel the Earth Move. IFtEM is set several years in the future in San Fransisco. These one shots will consist of their life through college and for a few years afterward. Keep an eye out for I Feel the Earth Move which will be out in a couple of months. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_The title comes from the Evanescence song Good Enough.  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

I Can't Say No to You

(First in a Series of One Shots)

By Danielle Cheri

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked as they drove back to his house.

"I am." Dave slipped his hand into the other boy's. "You have everything we need?"

"Yep."

"I don't know if I'm entirely ready for this." He said nervously.

"Then we don't have to do it, baby. There's no pressure. There never has been." Sebastian played his fingers over Dave's palm.

"You're leaving for Connecticut tomorrow and it's going to be a long time before we're together again. And I don't want our first time to be in a dorm room where we have to share a tiny, uncomfortable bed and worry about roommate schedules. And you've waited over a year. I don't know how long I can honestly keep saying no to you. It's getting mean."

"Not mean. Dave, you've never done this before. It's going to be awkward and uncomfortable at first. I just want you to know that I'm not expecting it. We do plenty of other stuff." He pulled into his driveway and put the car in park. "And I like the other stuff almost as much as the rest of it."

"Sebastian, babe, I…"

He was silenced with a kiss. "Stop. Breathe. It's okay. We'll go upstairs and just relax and work our way to it. It won't happen right away. And it shouldn't. We have tonight and then months of nothing but sexting and Skype and waiting for it to happen again." He kissed Dave again and then got out of the car. He ran around the front and opened the door before his boyfriend could open it.

They walked slowly upstairs together. Laird wasn't home. After spending all week having quality time with his son, he had set up a date with his girlfriend so that Sebastian could have a guilt-free good-bye date with Dave.

Sebastian turned on his iPod to a slow mix he'd put together earlier. It was a mix of the top forty he loved and the cheesy slow jams his boyfriend enjoyed. The first song was Spice Girls 2 Become 1.

"Seriously?" Dave said with a laugh. "Is this supposed to get us in the mood?"

"It's supposed to relax you, baby." He sat down beside Dave on the bed.

"Spice Girls is kind of my guilty pleasure." He admitted awkwardly.

"Really? No way, me too."

"No."

"Yes. Come here and look." He opened up his iTunes as his boyfriend leaned over his shoulder. He clicked the plays button and scrolled down a little. "See? Right under Maroon 5."

"We really are perfect for each other." Dave said. He kissed Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian turned his head and caught his lips. He pulled Dave down onto his lap.

He tried to resist. "I'll crush you."

"Come here, baby." His boyfriend insisted.

Dave sighed and lowered himself to Sebastian's lap. He pressed his lips to the other boy's again and again. He stood after a while and let out a long breath.

"It's okay." Sebastian said.

Dave shook his head and paced the room. "I don't know how to do this."

"I know." He stood and stopped Dave. He placed his hands on the side of the other boy's face. "You don't have to know all of it. We've done enough that you know the basics. Just calm down. It's not going to happen all at once." He kissed him softly. "Sit down."

Dave sat on the bed.

Sebastian stepped back and kicked off his shoes as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He slipped the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He stepped between Dave's knees and picked up his hands. He kissed each of his palms and then guided them to his stomach. "Breathe." He said softly.

Dave let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He moved his hands up Sebastian's torso. He leaned forward and kissed his hip bone above the top of his jeans. He kissed a trail to his belly button and then rested his forehead against the other boy's stomach.

Sebastian leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

Dave looked up and smiled. "I love you, too."

Sebastian tugged at his boyfriend's shirt until he raised his arms for it to be removed. He kissed the other boy's now-bare shoulder as he dropped to his knees. He lifted Dave's feet one by one and slipped off his shoes and socks.

Dave kissed his forehead and slid his hands over his boyfriend's chest and shoulders and back.

Sebastian moaned and pushed Dave onto his back, kissing him fiercely. His hands struggled to touch every inch of his boyfriend's exposed flesh.

Dave's hands roved over Sebastian's back and then moved around to his stomach to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He pushed them down his hips a little and slipped a hand down the front of them, rubbing him through his boxers.

Sebastian moaned again and thrust against Dave's touch. He broke the kiss and looked into Dave's eyes. "Let's finish getting out of these clothes."

"Yeah." He said breathlessly.

Sebastian stood and shucked his jeans and boxers. He caressed Dave's face. "You're so… handsome."

"Thank you. You're… a lot of things that I'm sure you've heard before."

"Tell me anyway, baby."

"Hot and sexy and more than I deserve."

Sebastian chuckled before he bent down and kissed him. "I thought we were getting more naked."

Dave stood and removed the rest of his clothes as Sebastian turned to rummage in his desk drawer. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and kissed his shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"Well, baby, if you really want this to happen, we're going to need a couple things." He turned and held up a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Dave blushed. "Oh. Right."

Sebastian kissed him. "You're already naked. Not much else can happen at this point."

The other boy nodded. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and kissed him softly. "Let's do this."

Sebastian chuckled and sat down on the bed. He grabbed Dave by the hips and pulled him closer. He pulled out one of the condoms and ripped it open. He stroked Dave a few times before he slowly rolled the condom on.

Dave ran his fingers down Sebastian's face. "What now?"

"Come here." Sebastian pulled Dave on top of him. They kissed lazily. Sebastian broke the kiss. "Give me your hand." When Dave complied, Sebastian took his index finger and squirted some of the slippery substance onto it.

Then he guided Dave inside, throwing his head back. He urged the other boy on in his movements as he rocked his hips along with the clumsy rhythm.

Dave inserted another finger at his boyfriend's urging. And then another after a few more strokes, stretching his entrance deliciously.

"Now." Sebastian moaned. "Get in me now."

"Babe, I—"

"Here." He thrust the bottle of lube at him.

Dave took it and shakily applied some to himself until he felt it was enough. He leaned over Sebastian and kissed him as he slid inside.

"Perfect." Sebastian breathed, looking into Dave's eyes. "Remember to breathe, baby."

"Sebastian…" He didn't know what he wanted to say. So much was running through his mind and body.

"Just move, Dave. And don't think about anything else. Just be with me."

Dave slid out slowly and then back in a little faster. It was awkward and wonderful all at the same time. And after a bit, he came to a steady rhythm. He stroked Sebastian as he moved within him, adding to his boyfriend's pleasure.

"That's it, baby." Sebastian crooned as he moved his hands all over his boyfriend's body. He felt the tightening in his body as he got closer to his climax. He gasped out, "Dave!" just before he came, his head falling back on the mattress.

Dave continued to stroke him through his release. And then he let go and ran his hand up Sebastian's chest. He ran his nails back down and his hands came to rest on his boyfriend's hips. He gripped them and leaned back, thrusting more quickly until he met his own climax wordlessly moments later. He stood panting and looking down at his sated boyfriend.

Sebastian tugged on his arm. "Beside me." He requested softly.

Dave stepped back and awkwardly slipped the condom off. "What am I, um…?"

"Toss it in the trash can under the desk. I have to empty that anyway."

He did and then sat down on the bed. "Was that okay?"

Sebastian tugged him down. "It was great for a virgin."

Dave slapped him playfully. "Not a virgin anymore."

"Well, not in that way." He slipped an arm around him and then nuzzled his neck. "Let's take a shower, baby."

"That sounds like a good idea." He sat up and stretched. He looked down at Sebastian and rested a hand on his chest. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll call you tomorrow and talk to you the entire time."

"You need to focus on the drive, babe."

"Then I'll call every couple of hours." He got up and headed toward the shower. "Come on. Don't make me do this all alone." He said over his shoulder.

Dave got up and ran toward him. He scooped him up.

"Oh, my god." Sebastian laughed, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. "I didn't realize you were so strong."

"Well, you're kind of puny." He kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Let's get cleaned up." He carried him into the bathroom.


	2. Isn't Someone Missing Me?

_Author's note: Here's the next one. My bestie helped me out a lot with this one. She even wrote some at the start. There's some French spoken in here and I just got it off a translator app, so forgive me if it's wrong in any way and let me know how to fix it if you are a speaker of the language and there are errors. Feel free to review._

_**Edit: French fixed thanks to reader lovely-sweetie. Apparently what I wrote was offensive. So, thank you very much!**  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

Isn't Someone Missing Me?

Sebastian lay on his back in the silent dorm room. He had been here for hours but there was still no sign of his roommate. His phone broke the silence, nearly vibrating off the night stand. He grabbed it and checked the screen, disappointed when it wasn't Dave's name but a number he didn't recognize.

"Sebastian Smythe." He said curtly.

"Um, hey this is Oliver Townsend. Your roommate?"

"Oh, hi," He said "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should have called before now but I was way out of range. I just got to Venice but I have been in the Italian countryside for, like a week." He said.

He sounded nice. Pretentious, but nice. "Sounds...quaint." Sebastian said, slightly distracted by what he thought was a penis drawn on the wall near the door.

"My parents sent some of my things ahead." He said, steadfastly ignoring Sebastian's disinterest. "Just don't worry, it's nothing crazy in there that will explode or smell funny. Just clothes and bedding. I have most of it with me."

"Okay. That's cool. Any specific room requests?"

"I like to sleep near the window. The sun is my natural alarm clock. Not to say that I don't have a regular one, especially for overcast days."

"Okay. I'll let you have that one and we can go over other things when you get here."

"Sounds good. I have a fridge coming with the stuff, by the way."

"Oh, awesome."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

It was now late and Sebastian was tired, but no matter how much he wished for sleep, it wouldn't come. He picked up his phone and sent Dave a text. "_I'm lonely, baby._"

The reply came quickly. "_Call?_"

He punched in the number on his speed dial and held the phone to his ear.

Dave picked up on the first ring. "Hey, babe."

"Dave." He sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you. How was the move in? Is your roommate hot?"

He chuckled. "I haven't met him. He's sounds hot over the phone, though."

"You talked to him on the phone? Did you describe what you were wearing?" he teased.

"No." He laughed and went on to explain, "He's been backpacking across Europe or something. His plane was delayed, so he's not going to be here until tomorrow."

"That's exciting. I'd like to go to Europe."

"I'll take you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Well, I suppose it could be for both of us passing the bar. Our first thing we will do is take a couple weeks and travel to any city we want."

"Maybe. Paris? Don't you know French?"

"Oh, oui, mon amour. J'aimerais que tu sois ici avec moi pour que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te déshabiller et te faire l'amour."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I am so turned on right now."

Sebastian laughed. "Just a round-about way of saying I miss you."

"Yeah, me too."

"You're going to your orientation tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm nervous. Dad is too."

"Oh, I bet. My dad called me five times after I got here. He asked if I had found the grocery stores and department stores."

"And have you?"

"Yes, _Dad_." He laughed and it turned into a yawn. "I should let you go, it's late."

"Yeah. I love you. Make friends. Don't stay in your dorm all the time."

He laughed. "Same to you, baby. There are more people in this world than your teammates. And you already know them. So get out and meet new people."

"I know."

"I know I told you all summer, but be safe at practice. Drink lots of water."

"I will, babe."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After a few more silent, reluctant seconds, they hung up. Sebastian curled onto his side and stared at the wall. It was still a few hours until sleep took over.


	3. Not Hiding

_Author's note: __This was actually written by my bestie actresswithoutastage. If you like it, check out her stuff. We've been working on our own canon for this pair and working on all of these together. Mostly I write and she makes suggestions or rewrites bits for me, but this time she had an idea and I told her to write it. So please feel free to review and look at her stuff!_**  
**

_Happy reading!  
_

**Not Hiding**

Dave dropped onto a bench in the locker room. He had thought high school football practices were tough but he was actually a little surprised he survived this one. They had started at 4:00 that afternoon and the sun was now almost completely down. He began to towel off his hair and heard his phone go off in his bag. He dug it out quickly and checked the screen. As he thought, it was his boyfriend.

_My lab partner actually asked me what H2O was. And here I was thinking I was going to Yale. _

**Lol, you know you didn't *have* to take chemistry. **

_Of course not, but it looks better on a transcript than biology concepts. How was practice?_

**Exhausting. I let myself get out of shape this summer. **

_Really? You seemed pretty in shape to me the night before we left…;-)_

**Haha, well that requires a whole different skill set than football.**

_True. We should plan a visit soon. Wouldn't want you to get rusty. _

Dave blushed but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. He had just started to formulate a response when a voice sounded behind him.

"Who are you texting?" it asked.

Dave's head snapped up to find one of his teammates standing over him with a friendly smile. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and square-jawed, with dark blonde hair and light green eyes. Max, Dave thought his name was. "Um, my fri-" Dave stopped himself mid-word. He was tired of hiding who he was and too proud of his Ivy League boyfriend. "My boyfriend." He finished, his eyes daring Max to say something. Dave was surprised when the other boy just smiled.

"What's his name?" he asked

"Um, Sebastian. He goes to Yale." Dave said with a grin, blushing once more.

"Wow, smart guy." Max said, slapping Dave playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, he is."

"I'd like to meet him sometime." Said Max, grabbing his gym bag and turning toward the door.

"Hey, Max?" Dave called, stopping the other boy in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over and play video games later?" Dave asked

"Sure." Max replied with a smile.


	4. Watching You Shine Bright

_Author's note: This one's all me, though actresswithoutastage approves. The title comes from the Paramore song Brighter. Please feel free to review._

_Happy reading!  
_

Watching You Shine Bright

"Hey, Sebastian! Over here!" Paul waved.

He scooted past the last few spectators. He held out his hand to Paul. "Good to see you."

The older man knocked his hand away and pulled him into a hug. "How was your trip?"

"Long. Yours?"

They sat down as Paul said, "Not bad compared to yours."

The crowd around them seemed to grow as they chatted. The cheerleaders came out and started the group going in their excitement. And then the teams came onto the field. Paul and Sebastian yelled at the tops of their voices for Dave.

The Buckeyes won the coin toss and took the kick-off. UFC took control of the ball shortly after and scored the first touchdown. And then made the field goal. They scored one more touchdown by the time the second quarter was almost over. OSU held their own pretty well for the rest of the half and prevented another. But the score was still 13-0 at the half.

Paul sat down with a sigh, "Good game so far."

"Yeah, exciting. I hope our boys can score at least one touchdown for posterity."

"Oh, they will. Have faith."

He chuckled. "I do. Just being realistic. There will be no living with Dave if they lose the first game."

"Yeah. You hungry or anything?"

"Nah, I'm good for now. Thanks."

"Okay." They sat in silence for a while as the rest of the crowd milled about. Eventually Paul turned to him. "So are you two… okay?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "We are."

"Good. Good to know." He fidgeted for a moment. "When are you leaving?"

"In the morning. At like seven so that I get home at about seven at the latest. I have homework that I can't focus on here."

"Do you stop a lot on your drive?"

"Every few hours to stretch my legs." He nodded.

"How's your dad?"

He shrugged, "He's a little pissed I chose Yale, but he's getting over it."

"I'm proud of you for choosing anything, Sebastian."

"Thanks, Paul." He smiled.

The game started back. The Buckeyes had control of the ball and kept control for the rest of the game. It was a good struggle, though. In the last seconds of the game, everyone was on their feet.

"Is that Dave with the ball?" Sebastian asked.

"I think it is." Paul said.

The announcer confirmed, "That's freshman David Karofsky with the ball. He's at the twenty, the ten, the five. And it's a touchdown for the Buckeyes in the final second."

"That's my boyfriend!" Sebastian yelled.

"That's my son!" Paul echoed.

"That's our Dave!" They screamed together, throwing their arms around each other and jumping up and down.

The crowd went wild around them, celebrating the first win of the year. 36-13, Ohio State University.

After quite a while, they were able to make it out of the bleachers. And it was another half hour until they made it to the parking lot.

Sebastian pulled out his phone and typed out a text, "_Great game, baby! Way to score a touchdown!_"

It took a while for a reply and he and Paul leaned against his truck and talked happily about the game.

Sebastian's phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down.

"_Thanks! Are you with Dad?_"

"_Yes. And we are both so proud of you!_"

"_I'm pretty surprised I got the ball that last time._"

"Tell him I'm buying dinner." Paul said.

He passed along the message.

"_Sweet! I'll call when I get to the lot. Love you!_"

Sebastian smiled and looked around. "He said he'd call when he got to the parking lot."

There were still several cars and partiers when Sebastian's phone rang almost a half hour later.

"Where are you?" Dave asked without preamble.

"Leaning against your dad's car and waiting for your sexy ass."

Paul cleared his throat.

"I mean, waiting for you with your father just two feet away."

Dave chuckled on the other end. "Give me a little more than that."

"Kind of in the middle of the lot."

After a few more cryptic descriptions, Paul took over and talked him there.

He hung up the phone and stood just a few feet away. He put his phone in his pocket and took the last few steps to them. He hugged his dad.

"Davey." He sighed. "You were so _good_ out there."

"I'm glad you were able to come up." He stepped back. "You didn't bring your girlfriend?"

"You have a _girlfriend_, Paul? How did that not come up? We've been sitting together for _hours_?" Sebastian said.

"Well," he blushed, "She's someone I met at a singles night. Her name is Laura. She's really pretty. And she's actually chomping at the bit to meet Dave, but I didn't think the time was right." He chuckled. "Okay, so supper." He walked around to the driver's side.

Sebastian pulled Dave in for a quick hug and a peck on the lips. "Tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Dave sat up front beside his dad, even though he insisted Sebastian sit shotgun. Sebastian argued, "He's your dad and I sat with him the entire game."

Dave only chuckled and did as his boyfriend insisted.


	5. A New Level

_Author's note: I really liked writing this chapter. And according to actresswithoutastage (AKA, my bestie and co-writer/beta Lacey) the dialogue in here is my best yet. So I am excited to be able to share this with you and I hope you still read everything else since I am constantly getting better. (Compare this with Promise I'm Worthy and you will see.)_  
_ Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. Also, go over to actresswithoutastage's page and read some of her stories. She's got some great stuff over there (mostly Klaine).  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

A New Level

Max answered the door before Dave could complete the knock. "Right on time, as usual."

"Yep." He held up a six pack of cokes. "Brought the pop, as promised."

"And pizza is on its way."

"Sweet!"

Dave put the soda in the mini fridge and plopped down on the chair he normally took. "So, the roommate gone to his girlfriend's this time?"

"Some party." Max said as he put the disc into the Wii. "I don't know. He'll show up drunk about 4AM and make a lot of noise to wake me up _just _as I'm falling to sleep." He handed the controller to his friend. "And I always just sigh and deal with it because he's just too damn hot. And I cannot say a cross word to those big, green eyes."

Dave chuckled as they ran through the set-up of their game. "Sometimes, you are so gay."

"Sometimes?" He turned to Dave and put his hand on his him a dramatic pose to rival the best of Kurt Hummel's and said sassily, "Honey, I'm always gay."

Dave laughed. "This is my favorite day of the week. You are becoming my best friend."

"Well, thank you."

They were playing some generic racing game. They usually ended up playing those sort of games. Sometimes they mixed things up and played Halo all night, but they both mostly liked the mindlessness of racing cars around all the different tracks. Sometimes they talked, but mostly they didn't until they took their pizza break.

And since it was Max's turn to order, they were probably eating something with a weird combination. Dave preferred pepperoni or sausage, something plain. Max's favorite topping was pineapple and ham. He liked to throw anchovies in with almost anything.

Max's phone rang. "Food time!" He announced as he answered and headed for the door. He was back in just a few minutes.

Dave was preparing himself for some anchovy-and-pineapple-topped creation, but was shocked when his friend lifted the lid on the first of two boxes.

"Pepperoni. Thought I'd go for simplicity. But for desert…" He opened the second box. "S'mores pizza! Have you ever had one?"

"No." Dave shook his head with a chuckle. "You're weird." He commented.

"I thought I was your best friend. You're supposed to accept my weirdness. I think that's one of the rules of best friends."

"Where did you find those rules? Disney Channel?"

"Nickelodeon, actually." He picked up a slice of the pepperoni and looked at the s'mores pizza for a while.

"I don't want to know what you might be thinking about. Because that's just gross." He retrieved a slice of pepperoni and took one of the sodas out of the fridge.

Max gave him a sideways look and then picked up a piece of the desert pizza and sat the other slice on top. He smiled as he took a bite. He nodded as he chewed. "You should try this." He said around his bite. "It's not bad."

"No, thanks. I'll just take your word for it."

Max swallowed and popped the top of his own soda. "You're thinking up how you're going to tell Sebastian about all this. I can see the text now: 'Max has reached a new level of gross.'" He chuckled and took a swig of his drink and then continued to eat. "It's really not bad."

"I'm sure Sebastian will agree with me when I say, 'disgusting.'"

"Whatever."

They ate in silence for a while. Dave liked hanging out with Max. Sebastian said, after their _one_ meeting, that he got a vibe from him that he didn't like. Dave just shrugged it off. Sebastian was just being jealous because he knew about Max's sexuality.

Max ate one more pepperoni/s'mores combo before he asked, "Back to the game?"

Dave nodded and finished his third slice. He downed his coke and opened another before he finally picked up his controller.

"I like that I'm not the only out player on the team anymore." Max commented as they got back into their race.

"Yeah, me too."

"I know who the others are though, if you're interested."

"Are there many others?"

"Only three."

"And you've slept with all three?" Dave teased.

"Slept with? Please. You know I don't go for athletes. Well, mostly." He glanced sideways and then returned his full attention to the game. "They just got drunk at a party and all three stopped me at separate times and planted kisses on me."

"Good thing you stay sober."

"Yep. They don't remember it, but _I_ do."

"What do you mean by 'mostly'?"

Max continued to play for a while without a word.

Dave figured he wasn't going to answer, so he decided not to pry. It wasn't his business.

"Can I tell you something and you won't get mad?" Max asked after a while.

Dave paused the game and turned. "What?"

Max took a long drink from the can beside him. "I…I have a bit of a crush on you."

Dave said calmly, "I have a boyfriend."

"I know."

"_You_ have a boyfriend."

"I know. And I don't want to ruin our friendship. I just needed you to know how I feel."

Dave was speechless for several seconds. Eventually he said, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

He shrugged. "Forget I said anything."

"I have to tell Sebastian. You should say something to Chuck."

"I don't think we need to say anything. We're still just friends. And maybe now that I've told you about my crush, we can just move on. I don't want this to be weird. Chuck is too far into his books to ever notice if anything is different. And I'm not going to invade your relationship. I like Sebastian."

"He doesn't really care for you, to be honest." Dave rubbed his face. "I think he knew." He stood and headed for the door. "Thanks for the pizza. I'll text you."

"I didn't mean for this to be awkward. I just…" He stood and threw his empty can across the room. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

"No, you're not." He closed the door. "Max, I don't have many friends. We have the team, but that's different. When I came out, I lost a lot of friends. I guess they weren't really my friends if they dropped me for being who I am. And coming here… I just wanted to keep my head down and play football and pass all my classes as best I can. I never expected friends. Then I got you and weekly video games. And that's what I wanted. We both have boyfriends, I figured this was safe."

"And if I didn't have a boyfriend?"

"Well, that wouldn't have made a difference. You didn't have a boyfriend when we started this. Sebastian and I are solid."

Max nodded. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. And I'm telling him. He has the right to know. Whether or not you tell Chuck is your business. But it says a lot about your relationship with him that you don't want to say anything."

"Yeah, it does." He sat back down and put his face in his hands. "He's always reading his damn books. And he doesn't pay attention to me, even when we're on a date. He always goes on about his classes and his friends. You know, he's never been to a game. Ever. He said he'd come, but I'd call and ask if he had a good time and he'd tell me, 'Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I got to reading and lost track of time.' I'm starting to think 'Reading' is the name of his on-the-side fuck buddy."

"Calm down, Max." Dave sat beside him. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Forget everything I said tonight?"

He smiled. "I can try." He held out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Max said, shaking his hand. "You still going to leave?"

"One more race?" Dave asked, picking up his controller from the table and sitting back down.

"One more." Max agreed.


	6. We're Doing Fine

_Author's note: I am sorry to say that the following with be angsty. And it won't be the last one. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Thank you to actresswithoutastage who has given me a lot of feedback and has helped me by coming up with a lot of great suggestions and ideas for this story. She also gave me the title. It comes from the song See I'm Smiling from the musical The Last Five Years. I love that musical, it's fabulous!  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

We're Doing fine

Sebastian smiled as he put his phone to his ear. "Hey, baby."

"Did you have a good weekend?" Dave asked shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not checked your Facebook today?"

"No. It's been a busy day and I'm nursing a hangover."

"I could tell."

"Dave, I still don't—"

"You were making out with some guy. And someone took a picture and put it on Facebook. Don't you get notifications?"

Sebastian sat down hard on a bench. "Fuck. I don't remember. I knew there was someone snapping pictures all night, but I was pretty smashed."

"I don't know if I should believe you, Sebastian."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'll take it down. I honestly don't remember kissing anyone, much less making out with anyone. Everyone was pretty drunk at that party."

"Do you even know the names of the people at the party?"

"Yeah, all of them are pretty much in the same department."

"So who is this guy?" Dave demanded.

"I don't know. Not really at a computer right now to look."

"Glasses. Blonde hair. Not very attractive. Who the hell is he?"

"I made out with him?! Oh, god." He rubbed his face. "Aloysius Linden. Fuck."

"And who is Aloysius Linden?"

"A douche. Thinks he knows everything. Baby, you have no need to worry. He probably just took advantage of my drunken state."

"Seb, babe, I want to trust you."

"You can, Dave. I promise you can. I won't get that drunk again. And I won't kiss anyone but you. I promise, baby."

"I don't know that I can accept that."

"What more do you want, David?" he stood and headed for his dorm. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Don't go to anymore parties."

"And become the campus loser? No, thank you."

"Have there been any other parties?"

"There have been other parties, but none that I drank at like last night."

"Babe, I…I just really miss you. And I don't know what to do with you so far away."

"I swear I don't remember." He lay on his bed. "I'll see you next weekend. And I'll kiss away all your insecurities."

"I still don't know—"

"I know. But you just have to trust me."

There was silence on the line.

"I love you, baby. You _can_ trust me."

"Unlike you not trusting me?"

"I trust you. I don't trust Max."

"You're not upset about that, are you?"

"A little."

"We haven't done anything. I'm all about you."

"And I'm all about you, Dave. You have to believe me. And if there hadn't been someone to take a picture, I probably wouldn't even know about it."

The door opened and his roommate shuffled in.

Sebastian rolled away and continued, "I love you. And I'm sorry. Mostly sorry that you had to find out about it like that. I'm faithful. I promise, baby. And obviously it wasn't any good or I would have remembered. I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you a lot. And I will next weekend."

"I love you, too, babe."

"I have to go." He whispered. "The roommate has arrived."

"Ah, the homophobe."

"When you finally get to come here, I have plans."

"_If_ I get to come there."

"I told you I'd pay for your gas."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Okay. I'll text you."

"Keep your lips to yourself from now on. They're mine."

He laughed. "I promise, baby. My lips will be all over you and only you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." He got up and went to his desk. He opened up his computer and clicked on his browser. He went over to Facebook and found his notifications.

He was tagged in seven photos. He clicked through the album, trying to remember the night, but failing miserably. The last was the picture of him with Aloysius. And it did appear that they were making out. The other young man was sitting on his lap, his hands tangled in Sebastian's shirt.

"Can you _not_ look at that faggy stuff with me in the room?" Oliver asked.

"Can you _not_ be such a giant jackass?" he rubbed his face. He screwed his eyes shut tight and tried to remember. Everyone was laughing. He remembered that. And there were people chanting.

He picked up his phone and sent a text. "_Why is there a picture of you kissing me on Facebook?_"

The response came quickly, "_Because everyone was berating you for having a steady boyfriend._"

"_And for that you kissed me?!_"

"_It was a dare._"

"_Well, I don't remember anything._"

"_Wasn't that great, tbh._"

"_Obviously, or I would have remembered._"

"_Ouch. Feel sorry for your boy._"

"_I was talking about you. Next time there's a dare, turn it down._"

"_You were the one with the dare. And I wasn't the only one to kiss you._"

He had no response to that.

"_We were drunk, Seb. I don't remember much else. It won't happen again._"

"_Lovely time for you to be noble._"

"_Lovely time for you to be concerned._"

"_Stay away from me, okay? And take down the damn picture. Already untagged it._"

There was no response. He sent a text to Dave, "_Full disclosure, please don't get pissed, I was just told he wasn't the only one I kissed. I'm sorry, baby. I really do not remember._"

The reply came quickly, "_Don't text me the rest of the day. I need to think._"

Sebastian threw his phone onto his bed. "Would you like to be understanding for a moment?"

"No." his roommate said without hesitation. "Not if it has to do with your fagot friends."

"Could you at least stop using that word?"

"What? Fagot? Does it offend you? Too bad. I'm offended by your existence and I've tried to get a different roommate, but I'm stuck."

Sebastian shook his head. "Whatever." He picked up his phone and dialed a number as he left the room. "Baby, I know you're not going to answer me, but I need you to know that I love you. A lot. And I don't know what I was thinking when I went to that party. I didn't even want to go, but my friends convinced me. I shouldn't have gone because most of the night is a giant blank. And I'm just so sorry."

He hung up and walked aimlessly around his dorm building until he finally came to the commons. No one was there at the moment. He sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Need some company?" A voice asked.

He turned to find Christopher Davies standing behind him. "Well, it's a public space."

"Aloysius has sent that picture all over the school, by the way."

"Bastard." He sat back. "My boyfriend isn't talking to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you remember?"

"Mostly."

"Did I kiss anyone else?"

Christopher snorted. "No. And you really didn't want Aloysius to kiss you, but someone dared you both. And you said you don't back down from a dare."

"That fucking liar." He took out his phone and sent a text to Aloysius. "_Don't you ever fucking talk to me again._"

There was no response.

"Dave…I told him what he said. That I kissed other guys."

"You want me to vouch for you?"

"I don't think it will matter. I just need to try and explain myself some more and give him time to cool down." He tapped out another text. "_Baby, I was lied to. Fucking Aloysius. It was only him and it was a dare. I didn't remember. Please don't be upset. I love you._"

Christopher said, "He'll forgive you. Who wouldn't forgive you? And it's not like you slept with anyone."

"No."

His phone buzzed. "_He's still mad. He said he'll text tomorrow. –Max_"

"Max." Sebastian said aloud. "He's there. Fuck."

"I'm sorry?"

"One of his football teammates. Gay. Has a crush on him. And I don't trust him."

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so." He stood. "I'm going to bed. I have a test in my first class tomorrow and I'm exhausted."


	7. If I Will It All Away

_Author's note: Sorry for the depressing things that I am about to put you through. actresswithoutastage (AKA Lacey, my bestie) and I are doing a lot of talking about what will be happening in the future. I even wrote a silly little future one shot that I cannot yet post as it is spoilery, but she agrees that it's adorable and I will be posting it once all the events in that story are inevitable._

_The title comes from the Evanescence song Whisper. And if you know that song, maybe you can guess at the theme of this little one shot and know the events herein. And I am truly sorry.  
_

_Happy reading (well, as best as can be expected)!  
_

If I Will It All Away

Sebastian parked in a space as close as he could get to Dave's dorm and hopped out. He picked up his bag from the back seat and pulled out his phone all in one motion. "Hey, baby, I'm here."

"Cool, I'll meet you at the door. How was the drive?"

"Long. I just want to curl up in that tiny bed with you and pass out."

Dave chuckled. "Sounds good. Sounds great, actually."

He stepped up to the front door as his boyfriend opened it. He smiled and threw his arms around the other young man.

"I'm sorry about earlier this week." Dave said in his ear as he held him close.

"Me too, baby. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not going to drink that much ever again. I promise."

Dave pulled back. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Sebastian kissed him quickly and then stepped out of his arms. "Let's go up. I'm exhausted."

Dave took his bag and led him up to the top floor. Dave pulled his pajama pants out of his drawer and changed into them while Sebastian just stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed.

"My roommate went to stay with his girlfriend." Dave said as he climbed into the narrow space with him. "So if you get too crowded, you can sleep on his bed."

"I'm not crowded." He pushed Dave onto his back and kissed him deeply before resting his head on the other young man's chest. "Good night."

"'Night, babe." He said, smoothing hand over Sebastian's back.

Sebastian was exhausted, but sleep didn't come as easily as he hoped. He worried about Dave. His breathing was steady under his ear. But when they had spoken, Dave seemed distant, even with his apology.

* * *

Sebastian sat with some of Dave's friends he'd met on his previous visit including Chuck, Max's boyfriend. They chatted as they waited for the game to start. The other young man had a book in his lap, which he kept looking at longingly.

Sebastian watched the game and enjoyed himself with Dave's friends. They lost, but not by a large margin. Sebastian went back to Dave's dorm and waited for him.

"You played a good game, baby." Sebastian said when Dave returned.

"Thanks. It was pretty good. We've only lost a couple."

"How are your classes going?"

Dave shrugged. "As good as they usually go." He pulled Sebastian to him. "I don't want to talk about school or football. I want to talk about us."

"What about us?"

"I go a little crazy when I know you're out with other people I don't know."

"I go a little crazy when you hang out with Max, especially since you told me about his crush."

Dave sat down at his desk. "Would it have been better if I kept it from you?"

"No. Because I can tell Max has feelings for you. I read it in the subtexts on his wall posts." He sat down on the bed. "And in the way he smiles at you."

"You should trust me more."

"No, you should trust _me_ more. I never go out and think of all the ways I can cheat on you. I go out to have a good time and wish you could share it with me."

"Because you're so much different than you were in high school."

"I am." He said adamantly.

"Bullshit."

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't drive all this way to fight."

"I'm not trying to start a fight, babe."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

Dave stood and started pacing the small room. "When I saw that picture, I got…I started thinking of everything. We've been together for almost two years now. We've only really had sex a few times and I can tell you don't really get as much out of it as I do."

"That's not true."

"And it's not like it matters much." Dave went on over his protest. "You have plenty of other opportunities. I know you have. Guys that are better looking than me and more experienced than me. And into the things you're into."

"David, stop. What is all this about?"

He turned and looked at Sebastian. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you. I always want you."

"Then why kiss anyone else?"

"I was drunk. More drunk than I have ever been before in my life. I don't remember most of that night. It's all a blur and I hate myself for it. I feel horrible, baby. And even worse because there was a picture for you to see before I even was able to break the news and explain myself."

"But I saw it. How many more am I going to have to see? I don't know any of these people. I don't know how many more you've kissed—"

"None."

"—or done other things with. I want to trust you."

"You can."

"But I can't. You're more experienced than me. Your needs are greater."

"Stop this, David."

"No, you stop it, Sebastian. Let me say what I'm trying to say."

"I don't want you to. Because I know what it is and I don't want to hear it."

"I don't want to be jealous. It was the worst feeling ever."

"You don't have to be jealous. I only want _you_, baby."

"But I was still jealous. I _am_ jealous. You're living the life you want and I'm not part of it."

"But you're living the life _you_ want."

"I don't know sometimes."

"Dave, baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't need my life to revolve around you. And I can't freak out about something stupid like a drunken kiss at a party. My week has been hell because of it. And you shouldn't have to watch yourself to calm me down."

"So this is it?"

"Just friends. For now."

"Okay." Sebastian stood and gathered his thinks. "Okay." He headed for the door. He turned. "I'll text you when I get back, but I don't want to speak again for a good, long time." He left the building without another word.

He sat in his car, staring at the building for a while. Finally he turned the key and left the campus. He drove straight through until he got to his dorm eleven hours later. He dove into his bed, pounding his fists into the mattress. He rolled over and sent a simple text to Dave. Then he turned off his phone and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

His roommate stumbled in as the sun started to rise. He had a girl with him and they were giggling as they pulled at each other's clothes.

"Oliver." Sebastian said from his bed.

The pair froze.

"Yeah, I'm totally here."

"Damn it." Oliver said.

The girl giggled. "Maybe he'd like to join us, Ollie."

"No, thank you." Both boys said.

Sebastian got up. "Have the room. I've got other things I can do."

He left and wondered around the early morning campus. There wasn't any real activity since it was Sunday morning. There were a few people stumbling home from all night parties. Most of them were drunk, but a few appeared to just be exhausted. _He_ was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't.

He turned his phone back on as he sat on a bench in the square. There was a message from Dave.

"_Sorry for everything, Sebastian. I just need to sort myself out._"

He put his phone away. "And what am I supposed to do?" He asked the air. He was finally starting to feel like everything was right.

He pulled out his phone and punched in his dad's number.

"Sebastian? Is everything okay?" Laird asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Dad, everything's okay." He shook his head. "Actually, no. Nothing's okay."

"Is it…Are you sick?"

"No. But Dave broke up with me." His voice shook.

"I'm sorry, son." He said softly.

"Are you really?"

"Yes, I am. Really. You two were good for each other. He calmed you down and made you less surly."

"He did it because I kissed another guy at a party."

"Is that all?"

Sebastian chuckled sadly. "Yeah. But he said he didn't want to worry with the distance about what I would do."

"It's hard to have a relationship like yours. Your mother and I struggled a lot while I was at school. We broke up a few times. If it's meant to be, you'll get back together."

"I don't know, Dad."

"Well, I do. And David has a good head on his shoulders. He'll come around."

"I just really miss him." Sebastian said, putting his face in his hands.

"I know."

"And I miss you, Dad. We had a rough few years, but I'm glad I can talk to you like this without either of us getting angry."

"I agree, son. I love you. And I hope everything works out."

"Me too, Dad. Thanks. And I love you."

"Do you want to talk a little more?"

"No, I'm sure you're probably in the middle of stuff. I'll talk to you in a day or two."

"If you just need to talk, you call. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." He hung up his phone and stared off into the distance without seeing anything. He stayed on the bench unmoving for the rest of the day.


	8. There's Still a Chance for You

_Author's note: This one's kind of short, but it's still good (according to Lacey/actresswithoutastage). And she thinks Max is pretty much perfect. I do too. The title comes from the Katy Perry song Firework. Please feel free to review._

_Happy reading!_

There's Still a Chance for You

Max looked over at Dave. They had been playing Mario Kart and the other young man had made barely any sound. And he was losing horribly.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Not in the mood, Max." he snapped, pressing the buttons hard.

"But I am. I want to know if you're okay."

"_I_ broke up with _him_." He said, pausing the game. "Don't be worried about me."

"But why did you break up with him? You told me so many times how perfect he is." He sat his controller down on the table.

"I didn't realize I'd get so jealous." Dave stood and started pacing the room. "I've never dated anyone else. I don't know how to do this."

"No one? At all?"

"A few girls in high school. But that wasn't the same. I didn't _want_ to last with them."

"Okay, wait a second. You want to have a lasting relationship with Sebastian, but you broke up with him because you were jealous?"

"He's jealous, too."

"Of what? You're golden."

"You, Max. He doesn't like you and me hanging out."

"Because of my crush? He needs to get over himself. You and I both know that Sebastian is a better guy than me."

"That's not true, Max. You're similar in a lot of ways."

"Right, both filthy rich. But that doesn't matter." He stood up and stopped Dave's pacing. "The main difference is that Sebastian had you and you let him go. And I'll never have you no matter how hard I try. I'm friend zoned. That's something that's hard to get out of."

"You've got a boyfriend." Dave reminded his friend.

"Chuck and I broke up. We haven't really been together for a while. He cares more about his books. And I'm pretty sure he's not entirely gay." He lifted a tentative hand and placed it on the side of his friend's face. "I may be stepping over a line here, but I'll say this anyway. When you said you broke up with Sebastian, I did a bit of an internal happy dance."

"Max—"

Max silenced him with a kiss. It was a fleeting brush of lips. He stepped back and watched Dave uncertainly.

Dave swallowed and worked his jaw for a few seconds before he pulled Max back for another kiss. This one lasted a few seconds longer but was just as chaste. He broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"I know that you're having a rough time right now, Dave, but I'm here for you if you need to talk. Or play video games. Or kiss some more. I like the last one best, personally."

Dave snorted. "I just need some time. Sebastian and I aren't completely done. We're just on a break."

"I know. But a break isn't together."

"I don't want you to be a rebound fling, Max. You're better than that." He stepped back. "Just be my friend. Please. That's what I need most."

"And I can do that. Just one more thing, though." He stepped forward and kissed Dave once again. He stepped back. "Let's get back to this game. And maybe you can start actually playing."

Dave chuckled as Max started the game up again.


	9. Rocky Road

_Author's note: So this one is tiny, but I wanted to write Paul a bit. I'm already working on a larger one-shot to follow up right now. It will be posted very soon. Keep your eyes out for it. And then there will be only two more after that and I'll be able to start the future fic. And then I can post the one-shot I wrote a couple weeks ago. Yay!_

_Happy reading!_

Rocky Road

"You haven't talked about Sebastian in a while." Paul said as he and Dave sat down to supper.

Dave avoided his father's curious scrutiny. "We're on a break."

Paul said nothing for a moment and chewed his steak, keeping his eyes on his son and waiting for him to speak.

"You're judging me." Dave said, moving his mashed potatoes around on his plate.

"No. Just, um…Well, I like Sebastian."

"I do too."

"So what happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. But if you want to, I'm willing to listen. It's what dads are for."

He smiled and nodded. They ate in silence for a while. Then Dave started slowly telling his dad about the pictures from the party and the fights with Sebastian. He even told him about Max and the crush and the kiss. He didn't mention that there had been several other kisses with Max. He didn't see the point in it. He and Max were just friends who were trying things out. It wasn't anything.

"But you miss him." Paul said when his son was done.

"Yeah." He shoved a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

"So what's the problem? Marry the guy."

Dave snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Why not?"

"Because it won't work." He sobered. "I'm too jealous and so is he. And it was the first relationship I was ever in. It was going too fast."

"So what's next? Max? 'Cause you and I both know it's just a rebound."

"Max is more important than a rebound. And it's not…It just won't ever work, Dad."

"If that's what you think, then it's what you think. But I hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't. But that's part of being a teenager, isn't it?"

"Sounds about right." Paul laughed and clapped his son on the shoulder. He stood and started clearing the table. "So I got ice cream. You want to eat your feelings in front of the TV?"

Dave smiled. "I'm fine. I mean, I don't need to eat my feelings. But I won't say no to some ice cream and SportsCenter."


	10. Lost and Bleeding

_Author's note: I truly am sorry for what you are about to read. Don't be angry. The title comes from the Evanescence song The Only One, which I greatly adore. Please feel free to review and keep your eyes out for the last two chapters of this and then the full story that comes next._

_Happy reading!_

Lost and Bleeding

Nothing had been right for months. Sebastian barely slept. He sat at parties and watched on the periphery. He hardly enjoyed things anymore. He missed Dave. He hadn't even spoken to him in weeks. And he avoided Facebook, especially on nights when he figured Dave wouldn't have anything better to do.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't been taking care of himself. He was several days past the need to shave. He needed a haircut. And his clothes could actually be pressed. He rubbed his hand over his jaw and then he took out his shaving kit and got to work.

After a shower and laboring over the ironing board, he was dressed and headed out to his car with a garment bag slung over his shoulder. It was early morning, but he had been too wired to sleep. He watched the sun rise through his rearview mirror.

An hour outside of Columbus, he stopped at a truck stop and took his pressed clothes from the back seat. He changed and brushed his teeth and hair.

He showed up at the Ohio State campus and parked at Dave's dorm building. There were some of his classmates in the lobby who informed him that Dave was at practice. He got back into his car and took off for the practice field the other young man had showed him on his first visit.

As Sebastian walked up to the field, he could see they were nearing the end of the session. The coach gave them a stern talk and then sent them off to the showers. Sebastian stood near the fence. He saw Dave and Max near the back of the crowd. Dave laughed at something Max said and then shoved his shoulder lightly.

Sebastian was about to call out when he saw the pair stop. They were close enough he could hear their conversation.

Max said, "So when are we going to hang out again? I feel like it's been forever."

"You just want to do all the other stuff that ends up happening when it's just us." Dave countered.

"So what if I do?"

Dave shrugged. "Why don't we just take the next step already?"

"Because you're still hung up on Sebastian."

"Well, I haven't talked to him in a while. So there's nothing wrong with the two of us having some fun while I sort all this out."

"Maybe you should turn around then." Max said and then turned and headed off after the rest of the team.

Dave turned. Their eyes locked. Dave took a step toward him.

Sebastian held up and hand and shook his head. His heart was pounding in his chest. He turned and walked back toward his car.

"Sebastian, wait." Dave called, running after him.

"You need to change out of your uniform." He called over his shoulder.

"Can you wait for fifteen minutes so we can talk, then?"

He turned. "I don't suppose we have anything to talk about. You and Max are… Fuck it, I made a mistake." He headed back to his car once more.

"Just don't leave yet. I want to talk to you."

"Maybe you should have called."

"Maybe _you_ should have called. It's not a one-way street, Sebastian. I've been living my life."

"_You_ broke up with _me_. So watch it where you lay the blame here."

"I'm sorry." He looked down. "Just wait for a few minutes so I can shower and we can talk about this."

Sebastian leaned against his car and worked his jaw.

"There used to be a time when you'd ask to join me." Dave teased.

"There used to be a time when you trusted me." Sebastian snapped and turned and got in his car.

He drove around the city for a while, cooling off. Dave tried calling him a few times and he ignored it. After the fifth time, he picked up. "Is there somewhere quiet where we can talk and not be disturbed?" Sebastian said by way of greeting.

"My dorm room." Dave said.

"You have a roommate."

"He's at his girlfriend's house. He practically lives there now."

"What if he decides to come back?"

"He won't."

Sebastian was silent as he turned his car around. "Okay. I'll be there in five minutes."

Dave was waiting when he turned up a short time later. They walked in silence to his room. Sebastian took a seat in Dave's desk chair as the other young man leaned against the wall.

"So you and Max?"

"Don't start with Max. We're friends."

"Didn't look like it. Or sound like it. You want to take it to the next step."

Dave looked down at his feet, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "Yeah. Well, I like him. We've gotten closer."

"I can tell." There was a hint of malice in Sebastian's tone.

Dave walked over and sat on his bed. "How many relationships have you been in?"

"Not many." He said evasively.

"Sebastian, you and I both know that you've done this before. You know how it works—"

"Not like this."

"Please let me finish." Dave implored and went on when the other boy didn't protest. "I dated a couple girls to hide who I was. But, try as hard as I could, it wasn't ever going to go anywhere. I love you. It scares the hell out of me. I've never done this."

"It scares me too, baby. You have to understand that every other relationship I was in before was destructive. We went into it knowing it was just to fuck for a while and then it was over. Some of them hurt me. I hurt them right back because I thought that was how you showed affection in a relationship. I never had a guy treat me with kindness before you. I never had a guy tell me he loved me and mean it before either. And I never said it at all until I felt it for you."

Dave threw his hands in the air and shook his head. "It's all just words, Sebastian."

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to fucking say, David." His chest hurt. "I came all this way because I needed to see you and make this right."

"But I don't know if we can. I got jealous over a damn picture posted on Facebook. What if that all starts to happen when I see a guy post something on your wall? I don't want to question your motives, but I can't help it. I don't know how a real boyfriend is supposed to act. I've never been that." He leaned forward. "And you should be able to go out and have fun with your friends without worrying how I'll take something innocent to be something opposite."

"So this is really it, then?" Sebastian said as he deflated.

"I think so." Dave said softly. "I still want us to be friends. I need for us to be friends. But I can't be your boyfriend. We have so many more important things to focus on in our lives, especially right now."

Sebastian nodded.

"Please don't hate me." Dave begged softly.

"I can never hate you, baby." He leaned forward and met Dave the rest of the way in a hard kiss. "Just take care of yourself. Have fun." He got up and walked out the door without another word.

At the sound of the door clicking closed, Dave reclined on his bed and then rolled toward the wall. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to do something, but he was numb. At some point, his phone's text tone started going off. It was Max. He wasn't in the mood to explain anything, so he ignored it.

Sebastian drove home in that same numb state. He stumbled into his dark room, ignoring his roommate screwing his girlfriend on the other side of the room. He climbed into bed fully clothed and pulled the blanket over his head. He cried himself to sleep.


	11. In Your Embrace

_Author's note: So here is a little bit of smutty fluff after that horridness of the previous chapter. I hope you like it! Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_The title comes from the Within Temptation song All I Need. I adore it!You should check it out.  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

In Your Embrace

"Hey there, sweet thing." Max said when Dave let him into his dorm. They shared a quick kiss after the door was closed. "So what have you got going tonight?"

"Reading _The Great Gatsby_ for my lit class. Then I have a five page reaction essay."

"I love that book." Max said, sitting down at his boyfriend's desk. He opened his math book as Dave grumbled from the bed.

The other boy opened his assigned novel. He was barely into it.

"You know, I could tell you what happens. I've read that book three times. And I know you're not a fan of reading." Max said as he bent over his own homework.

"I'm trying. It's good. But I have so much I'd rather be doing." He turned a page and kept going.

They both worked in silence for over an hour.

Max closed his text book and stretched. "I'm done with mine." He walked over and stretched out beside Dave on his bed. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's neck. "Take a break." He begged softly as he slid his hand up Dave's shirt and kissed him some more.

He pushed Max away. "I have to finish this, Max. The essay's due on Friday."

"I'll help you with it later." Max promised. He took the book out of Dave's hands and laid it down on the table. He moved over Dave and looked down at him with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi." He said, returning the smile. He rested his hands on Max's hips, his thumbs hooking over the band of his jeans. "So what do you have in mind?"

Max smiled and kissed Dave gently on the mouth before he started a trail down his jaw and neck. He hummed against the other boy's skin as he slipped his hands up his shirt. He lowered himself and kissed Dave's stomach. He pushed at the t-shirt, following the hem up with his mouth, licking and kissing and nipping at his skin.

Dave sat up and lifted the shirt off his head. He rubbed his hands on Max's thighs as they wrapped around his waist. They kissed lazily for a while before Dave relieved Max of his own shirt. He dropped his mouth to the other boy's shoulder, sucking hard.

Max moaned and rocked his hips into Dave's.

Dave pushed him back and fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans. He pushed them down his hips, his mouth making a hot trail of kisses down his boyfriend's flesh. He rubbed his palm over Max's cock still encased in his underwear.

Max responded by thrusting up into his touch with a pleading moan. "More, Dave."

"What more?" Dave asked, looking up into his eyes as he continued his rubbing.

Max smiled and pushed his underwear off, kicking them and his pants onto the floor. He stroked himself slowly and asked almost shyly, "Put your mouth on me?"

Dave leaned down and took the other boy's length into his mouth. It was only the tip at first and he took pleasure in the delicious sounds that escaped the other boy as he worked over it with his tongue.

He lifted his head away and smiled at his boyfriend before he took him in again, a little more this time. He moved back and forth, taking in more with each intake until he took Max in completely. He hummed as he moved, scraping his teeth along him, making him groan and place a hand on the back of Dave's head.

Dave removed his mouth and kissed the base of Max's cock. He then ran his tongue up it slowly and flicked his tongue infuriatingly over the tip.

"Dave." Max groaned. "I'm so close, Dave."

Without another word, Dave took Max's cock into his mouth once more and moved with ever increasing pace until he felt the tightening in him that signaled he was about to come. He sat back and stroked him.

Max threw his head back with a deep groan as his body convulsed. He thrust into Dave's hand, moaning with each motion. "Yeah." He sighed as he came back down to the world.

Dave chuckled and swiped his hand across the other boy's chest.

"Hey." Max switched places with Dave and swiped his finger through the liquid drying on his chest and held it out to Dave. "You are such a chicken. You never swallow."

"It doesn't matter." Dave said, pushing his hand away.

"You should try it sometime."

"Maybe I should." He pulled Max to him. "But not today, babe." He kissed Max fiercely.

Max chuckled against his mouth and then moved lower, shucking his boyfriend's pants and underwear in one slick move. Without a word, he took Dave's cock completely into his mouth. He moved achingly slow

Dave held onto the back of Max's head and thrust into his mouth. He was stopped by Max placing his hands on Dave's hips. He looked into his eyes as he increased his speed. He twisted his head to the side as he lifted his head each time.

Dave gasped and then moaned as he came. Max reveled in the feel of the warmth exploding in the back of his mouth. He held Dave down until he was done. He lifted his head slowly, making a show of swallowing the liquid. He smiled pressed a trail of kisses up Dave's torso. He buried his face in Dave's neck.

They lay there in silence for a while, both covered in sweat and slightly uncomfortable for the shared body heat in the already warm room. After a while, Max sat up and stretched. He patted Dave's chest as he got up and started searching for his clothes.

"You want help with _Gatsby_?" He offered.

Dave dressed as well. "I have stuff I want to do on my own."

"I know. But you have to get some help sometime. You're barely into the book and you have to write a five page response due in two days. At least use SparkNotes."

"If I get your help, will you stay the night?"

"What will your roommate say?"

Dave ignored the question. "You never stay with me. I've stayed with you, like, two times."

"True. But I have a giant algebra test in the morning."

"You can wake up here just as easily as you can in your room. You _do_ live on the other side of the building. It's not like you have to get up more than five minutes earlier."

"Okay, well, you convinced me." He pressed a kiss to Dave's mouth. "But I need a shower. I'll be back in a half hour."

"Then you can tell me the story of _The Great Gatsby_ as we fall asleep together." Dave said with a cheesy grin.

"I like it."

They shared one more kiss before Max left.


	12. The Way is Hard and Steep

_Author's note: So I am hard at work on NaNoWriMo, but I made my daily goal and decided it was time for an update. This is the last one in this story, please keep your eyes out for _I Feel the Earth Move._ It will feature what comes after this. Maybe a year or so after the events here. This is about ten years after the last one shot._

_The title comes from the song Wayfaring Stranger which is in this chapter.  
_

_I am sorry for the sadness you are about to encounter here.  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

The Way is Hard and Steep

Sebastian sat down heavily at his desk. He had a long day in the courtroom the next day and he needed to finish his preparations. He was just opening up the case file when his phone rang. He looked down to see "_Dad Home_" on the screen.

"Hey, Dad." He said has he answered.

"Sebastian, it's Bailey."

His dad's wife. He liked her a lot and was glad his dad had finally found someone to love enough to finally get married for a second time.

"Is everything okay?"

"Seb, honey, are you sitting down?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your father had a heart attack this morning. He's in stable condition. I came home to get a few things he asked for. He left his phone and I haven't added you to mine yet…" She paused. "He wants to see you."

"I'll be there in a couple hours. I have some calls to make."

"Drive safe, honey."

"I will." Sebastian hung up the phone. He called to his secretary, "Get me Roger on the phone please. And push back all my meetings for the week."

He gathered up all the case files and put them in his briefcase.

"I have Roger on line one." Martha called in to him.

"Thank you." He picked up his phone. "Roge, I have a huge favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to take priority on this Lee case. I have a family emergency I have to take care of."

"No prob, man. Anything serious?"

"Um…" He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My dad had a heart attack. My stepmom said he was stable, but I need to go be with him until he's out of the woods."

"Man, that sucks. You go deal with that. We'll be fine with this. Anything else you need me to take care of?"

"This is my only major case right now, but I have a few smaller ones."

"Give me the files and have your secretary speak with mine. I'll sort out what I can and get Dan to get the ones I can't."

"Hey, thanks, Roge."

"Don't mention it. Just deal with this. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

He hung up and looked down at his cell. He still had Dave's number in there, even all these years later. He wasn't sure if it was the same or not, but he had the urge to call him. Most of the significant times in his life he wanted to call Dave, but had never done it.

He scrolled through and found the number. He debated silently for a few seconds and then pushed the send button. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, you've reached Dave Karofsky—"

He hung up and gathered his things. He stepped out and spoke with Martha. "My father had a heart attack. I'm going to Lima for a few days. Just field all my calls. And if anyone seems desperate, forward them to my cell."

She stood up and walked around her desk and wrapped her arms around him. "Keep me updated."

"I will, Martha. Thank you." He patted her back and stepped away.

He stepped into the elevator just as his phone rang in his pocket. He was shocked when he looked down and saw Dave's name on the screen. He fumbled to push the talk button.

"Hello?" He said.

"Sebastian?"

"Dave, I… I'm sorry, I was just… I wanted…"

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm on my way to see my dad. He's in the hospital."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is he okay?"

"I don't know yet." He got into his car and started the engine. "I needed to hear your voice."

"Sebastian." Dave warned.

"Look, I know we haven't spoken in years—"

"I'm with someone. And I can't go back to the past with you, Sebastian. I just can't." He sighed. "I hope your dad is okay."

"Yeah."

Dave sighed, "I know he never really liked me, but he seemed like a pretty good guy deep down. So I hope he's all right."

"Thanks, babe." Sebastian said softly. "I'll talk to you…sometime."

"Let me know how your dad is."

"Okay. Bye." He hung up and threw the phone in the passenger seat floorboard. "What the hell am I doing?"

He turned on the radio. He'd left it on an oldie's station the last time he'd listened. The sound of Johnny Cash singing floated around the car.

_I know dark clouds will gather 'round me,  
I know my way is hard and steep.  
But beauteous fields arise before me,  
Where God's redeemed, their vigils keep. _

He quickly turned it off. He'd rather endure the drive in silence than have to listen to something so depressing at a time like this. He drove his Porche faster than normal and kept his eyes peeled for police. The last thing he needed was to be pulled over.

He stopped off at his apartment to gather enough clothes for a week and his toiletries bag. He also grabbed his binder of CDs. He hardly ever listened to them anymore, but he wanted better control over music selection than an iPod on shuffle.

He dug through his binder until he found Korn and pushed it in. He turned it all the way up, hurting his ears. But he didn't care.

Sebastian pulled into the hospital parking lot and found a spot. He left everything and hurried in. At the front desk, he found where his father's room was and hopped on the elevator. As he got closer and closer to the room, his heart sped up.

Turning the corner around the door frame, he was pulled short. There was the man who had always been so strong. Now he was attached to tubes and wires. He was asleep.

Bailey stood as he walked in and pulled him into a hug. "Hey there, honey. Did you have a good ride?"

"It was pretty clear." He held her for a while. She was so loving and accepting of him from the start. It was what made him look past the few things in her personality that annoyed him about her. They parted and Sebastian stepped over to the bed. "So how is he?"

"He had an episode an hour ago. They induced a coma to try and let him heal. They think he might have had a mini stroke."

Sebastian put his hand on his dad's arm. "For how long?"

"Until he heals. It could be a week before we know for sure. But it's still a little touch-and-go."

"Well, I brought enough clothes to last me the week. When are visiting hours? When are we going to get kicked out?"

"The situation being as it is, they'll let one family member stay in the room."

"Then you do it and I'll go stay at the house."

"We can take turns, I suppose." She stood on the other side of the bed and smoothed her hand over his hair. "You can stay tonight. I know you barely get time with him."

"I promised I'd take more time once I made partner." He held his dad's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"I love him. And I love you." She smiled sadly at the young man. "And I'm proud of you. I couldn't be prouder if you were my own."

"Have you and he…?"

"We both decided we're too old. But we do want the grandkids. So whenever you get ready to settle down…"

Sebastian laughed. "Not any time soon, I'm afraid. I'm too busy to date. And even when I do, they all turn out to be duds."

"Well, you'll figure it out eventually."

"Yeah." He rubbed Laird's arm. "You'll be okay, Dad."

A nurse came in and checked his vitals. Sebastian stepped back and watched. She explained that everything was stable and that the doctor would be by one more time before his shift was over.

Bailey left to get coffee and Sebastian sat down beside the bed.

He started talking softly after a while. He spoke of his long days at the office and how he never had much time for anything. Finally, he said, "I called Dave today. After Bailey called and told me you were here, I decided to try. I got his voicemail and then he called me back. I miss him, Dad. So much. But he's with someone else. And he doesn't want me anymore. I guess he never did. He's the one who broke up with me anyway."

"Maybe he thought you were better off without him." Bailey said from the doorway.

He turned, startled. "I didn't realize…How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." She handed him a steaming cup and sat down in the other chair. "Your dad told me a lot about David."

"Yeah?"

"He really liked him. He was almost as upset as you when the two of you broke up."

Sebastian sipped his coffee. "Oh, my god, this is disgusting."

Bailey laughed. "Yes. I'm sorry. I know you must have a Starbucks in the lobby of your office, but this is the Lima hospital."

Sebastian stood and drank more of the sludge. "No one has been as good as Dave. I really did love him."

"From the way your dad talks about him, the feeling was mutual."

"For a while." He put his cup down and looked out the window. "He cut me off. Removed me from Facebook and everything. I hear a little about him from Kurt and Blaine, but…" He shrugged. "Not much else."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was my fuck-up."

Machines started going off then. They both stood and looked around as though they were lost. A doctor and nurse hurried in. The doctor gave orders as she checked the vitals. The doctor took a vial from the nurse and filled a needle.

"What are you doing? What is that for?" Sebastian demanded.

"We're trying to make him comfortable." The doctor explained as he pushed the needle into his arm.

"Comfortable? What do you mean?"

"Your father has a do no resuscitate order. Right now he's crashing. Unless his heart starts working on its own, we can't do anything about it."

"So you're going to just let him die?"

"Sebastian." Bailey said, placed a hand on his arm.

He looked down at her. "Bailey, that's my dad."

"And my husband of just shy of two years. I know. It hurts. But it's what he wants."

Sebastian stood beside the bed as they worked on his father in those final minutes.

* * *

Sebastian stood outside the church. He watched as everyone mingled in the yard. And then he spotted him as he got out of a car at the curb. He walked to meet him, stopping a foot away.

"Dave. Thank you for coming." He held out his hand.

"Now, none of that." He pulled the other man into a tight hug.

He returned it with the same force and pressed his eyes into Dave's shoulder.

"It's okay." He whispered, smoothing a hand over his hair. "I've got you."

Sebastian pulled back after a while and looked into his eyes. "Did you bring your…?'

"I brought Mel."

"And is he…?"

Dave smiled. "Mel is short for Melanie. She's my best friend." He stepped away and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I kind of lied when I talked to you before. I'm not seeing anyone. I haven't for a long time."

"Oh." Sebastian said. He looked away. "Me either." The bell rang. "I need to be getting inside. Um… How long are you staying in town?"

"We head back out to California on Sunday. Dad wanted me to stay longer, but I have work to do."

"Right. Well…" He looked over when Bailey put her hand on his arm.

"Sebastian?"

"Bailey, this is David Karofsky. Dave, this is my stepmother Bailey."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Smythe." Dave said, holding out his hand. "I wish it could be under better circumstances."

She shook his hand. "I agree." She said, bringing a handkerchief to her eye. "We need to be going in, Sebastian."

He nodded and reached out a hand to Dave who took it and squeezed. "We'll talk later."

"Later." He squeezed back and let go. He wrapped an arm around Bailey's shoulders and walked with her into the church.

He stared at the coffin as the preacher said a prayer and called up a few people to do eulogies. He hardly heard a word. Bailey held tight to his hand, sobbing quietly into her handkerchief. And then it was his turn. He kissed his stepmother's cheek and then walked up to the front.

He paused at the coffin and rested a hand on the lid. "This one's just for you, Dad."

He sat down at the piano and started playing slowly he played the intro a couple times through, building up the courage. And then he pressed his mouth to the mic and started singing.

_I'm just a poor wayfarin' stranger,  
While travelin' through this world below.  
Yet there's no sickness, no toil, nor danger,  
In that bright land to which I go.  
I'm goin' there to see my Father.  
And all my loved ones who've gone on.  
I'm just goin' over Jordan.  
I'm just goin' over home._

His father had been a fan of Johnny Cash, oddly enough. And then he had remembered the song from the day he got the call. He recalled that his father had liked it. And when they were planning the service, Sebastian volunteered to sing it.

During the instrumental break in the middle, tears started streaming down his face. The last half of the song was difficult for him. The words came out thick and clipped at times. He hit so many wrong notes on the piano, but he didn't care.

Then it was over. He got up slowly and found his seat. He and Bailey held onto each other for the rest of the service. The ride to the cemetery was silent, both wiping their faces of the constant flow of tears.

As they sat down beside the grave, Sebastian felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dave standing there. He put his hand on top of the other man's. He stood and walked around to stand beside him. He slid his fingers through Dave's. Bailey's sister took the empty seat and folded her into a tight hug.

All the tension melted away as he stood there next to Dave. A scripture was read and then a prayer said and the coffin was lowered into the ground. He pressed his face into Dave's shoulder as his stepmother walked forward and dropped a handful of dirt into the hole in the ground.

He took a long, shaky breath and pulled Dave with him as he did the same, following his stepmother. He never let go of the other man's hand.

"This is Melanie Scarlett." Dave said, gesturing to his friend as she walked up.

"Melanie Scarlett? Really?" Sebastian asked, smiling through his tears.

"Yeah, I've heard all the jokes. My mom was obsessed with Gone with the Wind. When she married my dad, who I'm pretty sure she started dating because of his last name, she insisted that all their children get names to correspond. I have a brother named Ashley and a sister named Eleanor." She chuckled and then sobered quickly.

"My good friend here," Dave said, gesturing with the hand still attached to Sebastian's, "Is also a giant fan of Gone with the Wind. He made me watch it on several occasions while we were dating."

"Come on, you liked it."

"Maybe the first time." He absently kissed Sebastian's hand and then blushed fiercely.

Sebastian latched on to an opportunity, "Come back to the house with me. Everyone else will be congregating at the church, but I can't do it." He looked to Melanie. "You are welcome to come too, Miss Melly."

She smiled. "Well, thank you, Sebastian, but I think I'll leave you to it and go hang out with Paul." She looked to Dave. "As long as that's okay?"

"I'll give you a call." He assured her.

* * *

Sebastian handed a bottle of beer to Dave as he sat down with him at the kitchen table. "If you're hungry, there's plenty of food in the fridge. A few people already brought stuff."

"I'm not hungry. Thanks." He took a small drink from the bottle. "So your dad finally got married?"

"Yeah. Almost two years ago. They'd been dating for years. I was beginning to wonder if she was just going to always live here or if they were going to get married. And I like her. She's a little crazy about some things. I think she has a little OCD, but it's not bad. And Dad really loved her." He put his face in his hand and let out a sob. "We were good. We were growing closer. And then this happened."

Dave put a hand on his shoulder and slid it down his back. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know." He looked desperately at the other man. He watched him for a long time. Then Sebastian leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dave's lips.

Dave didn't hesitate to kiss him back, pulling him across the space to sit on his lap. Sebastian broke the kiss and looked down at him.

"I've missed you, Dave."

"I missed you too, Sebastian." He smoothed a hand over his back. "When you called me 'babe' the other day, I knew it was a slip-up, but I really liked it. And I wanted to hear it some more."

Sebastian smiled. "Babe." He said softly and then leaned down for another kiss. "Baby." He kissed Dave again. "My baby." Their mouths pressed together for several seconds before Sebastian finally pulled again. "I want to start talking to you again. I want to work things out. Maybe in a few months we can start this up again."

"Sebastian, I am so sorry that I ever broke this off. I was stupid. I was jealous. I was worried you'd only stay with me because you felt obligated. But you didn't need to be. And _I_ didn't need to be. I should have trusted you more. But I let my fear take over." He rubbed a hand over Sebastian's thigh. "I want to start up again right now. If you'll have me. And we'll work it out as we go. Okay?"

"Okay, baby. Whatever you want." He kissed Dave hard.

He chuckled into Sebastian's mouth and held onto him as he kissed back.

Sebastian stood and pulled him to his feet. "Want to see if the bed is still as comfortable as it used to be?"

Dave slipped his hand into Sebastian's and followed him up the stairs.

Sebastian pushed Dave down onto the bed as he took his coat off and threw it across the room. Dave chuckled, kicking off his shoes and loosening his tie. He pulled Sebastian to him for a long kiss. Their tongues slid together as they worked to unbutton each other's shirts. Sebastian leaned down and sucked on Dave's neck and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He straddled Dave, claiming his mouth again and wrapping his arms around him.

Dave smoothed his hands out under Sebastian's open shirt, taking in every inch of him. "You've bulked up a little since we were together before."

He leaned back as Dave placed kisses all over his chest. "Yeah, I have to get my frustration out somehow."

He looked up. "What does that mean?"

"I can't date. I don't have time. And even when I do…" He cupped Dave's cheeks. "None of them were ever you. I haven't had a relationship that lasted longer than a week since we broke up."

"Babe, you can't be serious. That was ten years ago."

"Why not? Nothing mattered before you and nothing mattered after." He rested his forehead against the other man's. "And you ruined me. Sex has _not_ been as good."

Dave smiled and flipped him onto his back. "I was mostly saying that because it's the same with me. Max and I dated for a few months, but we realized we were better friends than lovers. But no one else. Mel and I spend a lot of time together, when I have time. I've not had a huge desire to date anyone in the last couple years anyway." He kissed Sebastian and then stepped back and removed the rest of his clothes. "I really seriously hope there is a condom around here somewhere. I wasn't planning on getting lucky."

"In my overnight bag." Sebastian said, pushing himself up from the bed and reaching into the bag beside the door. He threw the box at Dave as he dropped his pants and underwear by the door.

"This is unopened." Dave sat down on the bed.

Sebastian shrugged. "Always be prepared. Isn't that the Boy Scout motto?"

"You were a Boy Scout?"

"Hell no." He took the box from him. He took one of the packets out and dropped down to his knees. He ran his tongue up Dave's cock and took the tip into his mouth for a few agonizingly short seconds as he worked to open the condom wrapper. Then he sat back slightly as he slowly rolled it down. He kissed Dave's hip. He stood.

"That was hot." Dave said as he moved to stretch out properly on the bed.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked, stretching out with him.

"Yeah."

They kissed lazily for a while. Sebastian reached over into his night stand and fumbled in the drawer. He pressed a bottle into Dave's hand and then pulled the blanket over them when he rolled onto his back and pulled Dave on top of him. He wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. "I love you." He whispered.

Dave smiled and kissed him. "I love you, too." Then he sat back and shook the bottle. "How is this still full?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Do you care? Because I don't. I wouldn't let you fuck me without lube."

Dave threw his head back and laughed. Then he leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Sebastian's mouth. "God, I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Sebastian said, combing his fingers through Dave's hair.

Dave sat back once more and squirted some of the tube's contents onto his fingers. He slid them inside Sebastian. He moaned at the welcome invasion and pressed himself forward into the thrusts.

After a few more strokes, Sebastian said, "Please, baby, that's not enough."

Dave pulled his fingers out and spread lube over himself. He slowly entered Sebastian, inch by blessed inch until he was full immersed. He breathed out a long sigh and leaned over Sebastian. They kissed lazily some more, neither moving. They savored the connection they had both missed so much.

Dave broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Are you ready, babe?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Make love to me, Dave."

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as unrushed.

Sebastian kissed him over and over, whispering his love and gratitude. Tears spilled from his eyes. "Don't stop, baby. Don't ever stop."

"Babe." Dave panted. It was all he could do to keep going. He could feel the tension meeting its peak. "Sebastian." He gasped the moment before he came.

"I'm right there." Sebastian moaned as he met his release a moment later.

Dave kissed him. It was a long kiss that held the promise of many more years of the love that both of them needed. He wiped away Sebastian's tears. "It's okay, babe. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Never again. I promise." He kissed him. "I promise."


	13. Excerpt: I Feel the Earth Move

I Feel the Earth Move Excerpt

A Future!Smythofsky Fanfiction

By Danielle Cheri

Chapter One

"I miss you, baby." Sebastian said as he reclined on the couch in his house in Columbus.

"I know, Sebastian. But I can't leave right now. I'm trying to negotiate a new contract for one of my players and it's getting pretty thick." Dave sat down in his favorite chair in his own house in San Francisco.

"I want to run something by you."

"What's that?"

"I want to move to California. I don't want just the weekends every six months. I want every day. Go to bed with you. Wake up with you."

Dave was silent.

"Baby, say something." Sebastian begged softly.

"I do a lot of traveling during the season. I got to keep an eye on this one guy. Mitch Donavan can get pretty wild."

"So I've heard." Sebastian chuckled. "But I don't mind you being on the road for a few days at a time as long as I can be with you three weeks out of every month. Say it's okay, baby." He begged. "Because I've already been working on getting the information to take the California bar and applying to firms out there."

Dave was so glad that Sebastian wanted to move with him. "I say okay. As long as you're sure."

"I am. I want to. Without my dad…I've been kind of lost this last year."

"Yeah."

"So when do you think?"

* * *

_If you'd like to read the rest of this, please go over to my new story _I Feel the Earth Move_ and see what happens. I promise you won't be disappointed!_


End file.
